Thomas M/Thomas Rush/Thomas Arena (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style) - Preview Clip 1.
Here is preview clip 1 of Thomas M/Thomas Rush/Thomas Arena by TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Dr. Eggman as Dark Globox *Toby as Murfy *Percy as Globox *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Madame Medusa as Razorwife *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard Transcript Nebulous Tower *Toby: Let's go and take a look at the terrific athletes taking part in one of the four best competitions in the Grand Slam. The Obstacle Course. Three laps around the track. Boasts, jumps, slides, and oh yeah, shortcuts. This is something that you really do in a race after all. Pretty cool, huh? (sees Percy and Dr. Eggman exercising, jogging in the spot, getting warmed up, and closing the door) Uh-oh. I'm sorry to disturb you. Uh-oh. This is gonna hurt. (the door is shut when sounds of beating Harold are heard before we go to a race that Thomas and Dr. Robotnik appear at with Thomas wearing his red speedo trunks with blue stripe, gold bowtie, and yellow with pink green flames on, and Dr. Eggman wearing his red and white trunks) *Dr. Eggman: Say, Thomas. Nice speedo trunks you've got on. *Thomas: Thanks, and nice grey and trunks you've got on. Ready? Set... Go! *(Thomas and Dr. Eggman set off, going straight ahead, rounding the curve, shooting tentacles, climbing upward, going down, sliding, swinging on purple lums, completing the first lap, doing the same thing over for the second time and the third time, until Thomas finally wins the race by speeding up and rattling) I've won! (dissapears) Shadow Plain *Toby: Did you see everything coming? Wrong. This is where all the stuff comes in with the freeze combat. Here are two love ones, who practice some freezing training, Devious Diesel and Mdame Medusa. They like to freeze people and make them turn into snowman. (sees Sly and Gobbo looking at pictures, being fit, and working hard, until a door closes) Uh-oh. This is gonna hurt. *Narrator: At the Shadow Plains, Thomas successfully won the race, until his journey to the Shadow Plains was met by Madame Medusa. *Madame Medusa: So we meet at last, Thomas. This time, prepare for a fight. (switches on her red lightsaber) *Thomas: Bring it on, Madame Medusa. I am ready as well. (ignites his two lightsabers, his light blue one in his right hand, and his orange one in his left hand) *Narrator: And on went Madame Medusa's lightsaber. Thomas quickly ingited his two lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. (a furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash) Madame Medusa would swing, and Thomas would block. (as Madame Medusa swings, Thomas blocks while they grab some freeze combat glowing objects) But as Madame Medusa couldn't defeat Thomas, she stopped fight, and turned off her weapon. Thomas switched off his weapons, force lifted Madame Medusa, and threw her away. (But as Madame Medusa can't defeat Thomas, she stops fight, and turns off her weapon. Thomas switches off his weapons, force lifts Madame Medusa, and throws her away, but jumps around cheering, because he has won the Freeze Combat Shadow Plains duel) Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:Toonmbia Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof